HeartBreak
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: ET! A lil SS also. They are in middle school. Tomoyo&Sakura are cheerleaders and Eriol&Syaoran are on the soccor team. Summer Break is over and they're all 7th graders now! lol FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The Story Begins

Melissa: Hey it's me again! I decided that I wanted to type a E+T fanfic. ^_^ Hehe! Don't wry though. I haven't quit on my S+S fic. I'm kinda have writer's block on that story. So untill it's gone, I guess I'll start a E+T fic. YA GO E+T!!!! Lol. I'm not sure if you'll like this as much as my other one though. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS!!! Lol oh and sorry if their personalities don't really fit. This is kinda based on sumthing that actually happened thats why.  
  
Hehe, this story is deticated to my close friend, AMY-CHAN! Thanks so much girl for giving me this idea. ;) Finally got off my lazy ass n started it. This story is also for Johnny. ^_^ I wouldn't have a story without you.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters from it. -_- Thought I wish I did lol. ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
"Sakura hurry! We're gonna be late for practice!" yelled Tomoyo running towards the field.  
  
It was the middle of the school year for the 6th graders, Sakura and Tomoyo, and they were soon on their way for their 3rd time being tardy for their cheerleading practice this week. The two girls made it to the lockers and changed into their practice uniforms as fast as they could. Once they were done, they grabed their pom-poms and headed to the benches next to the field. They had made it by just one minute.  
  
"I'm soo sorry, Tomoyo. If I didn't forget my book in class again, we wouldn't had to run again," said Sakura as she sat down on one of the benches.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Hehe, it's fine, Sakura. I'm just glad we made it on time."  
  
"Ahaha, I see you made it on time for once, Sakura," said a voice.  
  
Sakura looked up to find a young boy her age with brown hair laughing at her. "Can it, Syaoran!" she said as she pointed at him. "Don't act like you haven't been late before. You know you have," she teased.  
  
Syaoran slightly blushed then turned away. "Whatever," he said as he began to walk away. He started walking towards a group of guys playing soccor. "Hey Eriol!" he called out.  
  
From the group, a boy with blue hair and glasses turned around and grinned. "Hey Syaoran." When Syaoran reached them, Syaoran and Eriol steped to the side and talked with each other.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran is always teasing you, isn't he?"  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Ya, he is, but I always enjoy it anyways."  
  
The two girls began to giggle. "I wonder why," teased Tomoyo.  
  
"Hehe, shut up," replied Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo turned back to Syaoran and Eriol. She started at the two boths then focused mostly on Eriol. She was in daze and snaped out of it when she felt an elbow poke her rib. Sakura smirked. "But you like Eriol too, don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Hehe, well I wouldn't say I hate him," She then sighed. "But there's no way that they'd like us back. Well, you and Syaoran would work, but I doubt me and Eriol will.  
  
Sakura sat back and put her elbows on the bench above her. "You gotta point there. But Tomoyo, there just as much chance of you and Eriol as there is in my and Syaoran. Don't think so low of yourself."  
  
"I donno. Maybe. I doubt it," Tomoyo sighed. "He has a girlfriend remember."  
  
Sakura looked at her best friend with sadness in her eyes. She could tell Tomoyo really cared for Eriol by the way she looked at him. "Tomoyo........"  
  
The two girls continued to sit talk and on the field, against the fence, stood Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"You just love flirting with her."  
  
Syaoran leaned against the fence with his arms behind his head. "Who?"  
  
"That Sakura girl on the benches," Eriol said as he pointed towards Sakura's direction.  
  
"Heh, I just like teasing her. No big deal," said Syaoran.  
  
"Admit it. You have the hots for her," Eriol teased. "You know she likes you."  
  
"Man, shut up. So? Her best friend, Tomoyo likes you." Syaoran said back.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So nothing. Forget it," Eriol said as he began to stare at Tomoyo. "So she's the one who like me, huh? Let's see how all this turns out," he thought to himself.  
  
Tomoyo caught Eriol looking her way and just for a few seconds, their eyes were in contact with each other. They said nothing, then went on their ways; Tomoyo to her cheerleading practice and Eriol soccor practice.  
  
The next day came and it was now lunch at their school. Sakura and Tomoyo sat and ate at their on the grass with three of their friends, who were also in cheerleading. Not far away, sat some of the soccor team on the lunch benches.  
  
"It's kinda nice sitting on the grass to eat lunch. It's like elementary remember?" smiled Sakura.  
  
A girl with curley pigtails smiled and answered back. "Sure do."  
  
"But Chiharu," said Rika. "You didn't have to sit on the grass with us. You could've sat with Yamazaki."  
  
"You know you wanted to," winked Nikki.  
  
"Hehe, true. True. It's ok though. I'd probably be all nervous though if I went," Chiharu said.  
  
The girls continued to talk about Chiharu and Yamazaki, but for some reason, Tomoyo was focused on somethings else. Tomoyo began to blush in embarassment remembering why they were sitting on the grass in the first place.  
  
*~*~*~*About 5 Minutes Ago*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's stomach growled. "Oh man, am I hungry," she said as she sweatdroped.  
  
The girls giggled at Sakura and started walking towards their usual table.  
  
"Hehe, don't worry, Sakura. You'll eat soon. Our table is just up ahead," said Tomoyo.  
  
The five girls were almost at the table when a group of boys got there before them. A blue haired boy with glasses turned around and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol?! What the...." she thought.  
  
The other girls not noticing the tension between Eriol and Tomoyo just ignored their taken spot and didn't really mind.  
  
"All the tables are filled," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh well," said Rika. "We can just sit on the grass."  
  
"Good idea," said Nikki.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Present*~*~*~*  
  
"Eriol knows that's where we eat lunch everyday," Tomoyo began to blush even more as the image of him smiling at her appeared in her head. "......What's he up to?!"  
  
"Tomoyo!!! Ohmigosh! Are you ok?!" yelled Sakura.  
  
The other girls and Eriol's whole group turned to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you hot??? You look like you're burning up. You're bright red," said Nikki.  
  
"Oh my, n-no! Hehe, I-I'm fine! Really! I'm sorry, i-it's nothing," Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"If you say so," replied Chiharu. "But maybe you should sit more under the shade. It is pretty hot."  
  
"I-I suppose," said Tomoyo, still blushing. She scooted a little more under the shade and look up to found Eriol turned around and staring at her. She then quickly turned away to hide her blush from him even though she knew he had already saw it. Eriol smiled at her and giggled as he turned back to his table. Tomoyo looked back at Eriol as soon as he wasn't looking and just slightly grinned.  
  
*********************************** Melissa: Hahaha, ok that didn't really trun out the way I thought it wouldn't. I have the perfect idea and I really wanna turn it into a story! *sigh* -_- But I'm not very good with puttin my idea down into a story. So please bare with me people! Well, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Sry if it takes a while to get to the next chapter! I'll try my best to get it up as soon as possible! Let's just say that in the next chapter, it will kinda be typed around this things: love(of coarse!), Eriol's girlfriend, our main couple for this story(No, DUH!), and sadness. Hehe, there might be more but I'm not sure yet. Sorry if you don't understand that very well. Please review!!! I wanna have at least 3-5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Hehe, well cya in the next chapter!!! 


	2. Tomoyo's Pain

Melissa: I have serious plans for this story and I really wanna type it all up. So I'm a bit more serious on updating on this story, hehe. I know I should be more serious about updating on my S+S fanfic, but I really do have a bad writer's block on the rest of the story. I haven't given up on it though!!! ^^Hehe, but I kinda do have more fun typing this story up because it brings back old memories. *sigh* Those were the good old days.............WELL ON WITH THE STORY!!! ^_^;; Hehe, enjoy it and please review!  
  
Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed!!!! Yay, i reached 4 reviews! I wanted to reach 3-5 reviews before I had the 2nd chapter up n i did! Thanks so much everyone! ^^I'm glad at least a few people liked my story! I hope you continue liking it, hehe!  
  
Disclamer: It's on chapter 1 ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
On the benches sat the five friends; Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Nikki, and Rika. It was afterschool and they were all done with cheerleading practice early. They were all watching the soccor team practice, and talked as they watched.  
  
"It's kinda sad how not much people wanna join the cheerleading squad or the soccor team," said Nikki. "I mean the cheerleading squad is ok because we barely reached the amount of girls we need in it, but there are so little guys in the soccor team."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "But you know, even though our soccor team only has a few boys, they're still really good and have won all they're games so far."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," joined in Rika. "They do practice a lot and even though they goof off a lot, they're all really good players at heart."  
  
The five girls continued watching and stayed silent a while. Just then, Chiharu broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, who do you think is the cutest in the soccor team?" she winked. "Not only are they good at playing, most of them are pretty good looking, don't ya think?"  
  
The girls giggled. "Chiharu!" said Sakura.  
  
"Hehe, what? They are," replied Chiharu, then stuck her toung out. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Syaoran's all yours."  
  
Sakura threw one of her pom-poms at Chiharu for the remark.  
  
"Hehe, well I kinda think Makoto is cool. He's cute and good in studies. He's so polite too. For a guys that is," said Nikki as she smiled and giggled.  
  
"Yamazaki is way better," Chiharu teased.  
  
"Oh you guys, everyone knows Takeru makes all the goals," Rika added, joinning in the playfull arguement.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Haha, yeah sure he is. Only when Syaoran isn't making all the goals!"  
  
The girls began to giggle. The soccor team practice soon ended and were now gathered around the couch.  
  
"Good work, everyone. That's it for today. I'll see you all again on Thursday." With that, all the boys began to leave.  
  
"Later Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said as he walked away and waved at Eriol.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Eriol just stood at the gate entrance of the field as if he were waiting for something to happen.  
  
"So Tomoyo, who do you think is the best from the soccor team?" asked Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That best huh? Hmm......."  
  
"She's gonna pick Eriol of coarse!" Sakura joked.  
  
The girls all giggled. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said as she looked towards his direction and smiled. Yeah, sure. I'd pick---" Tomoyo answered but had stoped at what had just caught her eye.  
  
A girl had just walked up to Eriol and smiled. Eriol smiled back. He grabed his stuff and stood up. He then put his arm around her and they walked off. Tomoyo just sat there, silent. She lowered her head, looking a bit pale.  
  
"Tomoyo.....?" Sakura said, as she came forward to look at Tomoyo's face. She was surprised to see her best friend's eyes, all lifeless. Her whole face seemed lifeless. "Hey.....you alright?"  
  
Tomoyo slowly lifted her head. She seemed weak, as if she someone had just drain her of all of her energy. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine," she answered, trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Hehe, so Tomoyo, you'd pick Eriol? Do you like him?" smiled Nikki.  
  
Tomoyo took one last glance of Eriol and his girlfriend, then turned to Nikki. "Yeah, I'd say he were the best from the soccor team. I kinda liked him before and was interested in him a bit, but......I-I don't think I like him anymore...."  
  
"Awww, too bad," said Rika. "I thought you guys would've made a good couple."  
  
"Heh, yeah right.....He has someone...." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura just stayed quiet and stared at Tomoyo. Then Sakura remembered that Tomoyo was going to admit her feelings, but it seemed like she stoped because she saw something that made her really sad. Sakura turned and looked around to see if she could find anything wrong as the other girls continued talking. Just then Sakura found what she was looking for. It was pretty far off, but she could still figure out what it was. Eriol was walking home with his girlfriend, and he had his arm around her. Sakura turned back and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was smiling and talking with her friends. "Tomoyo......." she thought. "You saw Eriol with his girlfriend didn't you? That's why you looked so sad..........You still really like Eriol, don't you?"  
  
A few days passed by and each day, Tomoyo would see Eriol and his girlfriend, but for some reason Tomoyo would never told anyone how she felt or even showed her emotions. She'd just bared with the pain she had in her heart.  
  
"Eriol..uh...I mean Hiiragizawa has a girlfriend, and I don't really mind........because I knew that we wouldn't have a chance together. His girlfriend's name is Suki. She's pretty and I hear she's pretty popular. Well, good for him. He deserves a great girl like her........anyways, I wasn't expecting to be with him. I wasn't even trying to be with him! I- It's selfish to want to be with him. To want him not liking any girls, other than me. He's happiness matters......not mine. Anyways, it's probably just some little crush.........I can get over it........and forget about Hiiragizawa."  
  
So that's how Tomoyo thought of about her affection for Eriol. More days passed and she tried her best to kept that idea in mind everytime she saw him with Suki. She continued not showing any of her sadness to anyone and stayed happy as usual, but she began to spend her days alone.  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo stoped walking and turned around to find her cute little brown- haired best friend running after her. "Hey Sakura-chan," she smiled.  
  
"There's this really cool movie coming out today. The other girls and I are planning to go and watch it right now. They're already at the movie theader. Do you wanna watch it with us?" asked Sakura with excitement.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry Sakura but I have singing practice."  
  
"Again???"  
  
"Afraid so. I'm sorry. Maybe next time ok? Have fun though!" Tomoyo said as she waved and began to walk away. "I'll cya tomorrow, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Alright," said Sakura said disappointly, as she waved back. Sakura watched her fair haired best friend walk away slowly as she turned around and headed for the movie theader.  
  
And again, the days would pass. Tomoyo started to focus more on her singing and her studies. So every now and then, she'd leave her friends during school to practice.  
  
"Sakura, have you seen Tomoyo-chan?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Oh, she's in the music room right now," she replied. "Singing practice again."  
  
"Oh, I see. She's getting serious about her singing now, isn't she? Hope she doesn't quit cheerleading," said Chiharu.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I don't think she will," replied Sakura. She looked out the window towards the music room. "She just needs time to let loose and forget about a few things right now."  
  
Chiharu just stayed silent, knowing that was all she really needed to know. So she didn't ask anything else. Then the two girls just quietly walked to their next class.  
  
Tomoyo tried to avoid Eriol because she wanted to forget him, but she couldn't. She couldn't escape him or the pain of her seeing him with Suki. Tomoyo decided to just face them and try to get used to them being togther. So she started to stop trying to avoid them because the only people she was really avoiding were her friend.  
  
Sakura, Chiharu, Nikki, and Rika were all sitting on a bench at the park, wondering wat to do. No one said anything. They all just sat there, quietly.  
  
"Hey, miss me?!" came a voice.  
  
"Tomoyo!" the four girls said in unision.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and giggled at them.  
  
"You're here???" Rika said in shock. "I thought you had studies?"  
  
"Hehe, yeah well I've studied enough," replied Tomoyo. "I'm sorry about not being around more often. I just need some space and time to think. Nothing personal."  
  
Sakura rapped her arms around Tomoyo and huged her. "It's ok! We're just glad you ok! We missed you so much Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Chiharu smiled. "Hehe, yeah we did!"  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth slightly in shock, then quickly smiled. "I'm sorry. Hey, let's go watch a movie!"  
  
Nikki laughed. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
So then the five friends started walking towards the movie theader. "I have great friends who understand me......." Tomoyo thought. "That's all I need. I don't need Eriol to love me back. It's ok to feel the way I do even though he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
In the next few days, Tomoyo went back to hanging her friends like before. But to her surprised, she no longer saw Eriol with Suki. She began to see Eriol by himself instead. There was no Suki in sight, in fact there was no one at all when she would see Eriol. He was always by himself.  
  
"There he is again," she thought as she looked up from the book she was reading and looked out the window of the library. "He looks so sad. Did something happen to him?" Tomoyo thought a while. "Hey Sakura? Have you noticed something different about Hiiragizawa?" she said aloud.  
  
Sakura lifted her head from her romance comic book she was reading. "Huh? Ummm....." she thought. "Actually, yeah. Now that you mention it, he's been staying by himself a lot more now."  
  
"What do you think could've happen?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura shruged her shoulders. "Donno. Maybe he broke up with his girlfriend," she replied, giggling.  
  
"Yeah right, Sakura-chan,"  
  
"Hehe, you never know Tomoyo," Sakura said, continuing to giggle a bit then returned to her comic.  
  
Tomoyo just stayed quiet and thought. "Maybe it's just nothing. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Hmmm......" she thought as she took one last look at Eriol and returned to her reading.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo couldn't stop worrying about Eriol. It was afterschool, and the girls were at cheerleading practice, watching the soccor team during their break as usual.  
  
"Uh.....Hey Chiharu?" asked Tomoyo. "You know Eriol pretty well right? I mean you guys do know each other by Yamazaki, have classes together, and kinda are friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," aswered Chiharu. "Why?"  
  
"Well....did something happen to him? I always see him by himself." said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Hehe, so she finally asked someone who could really answer her. I knew she cared about him," she thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Didn't you hear? Eriol broke up with Suki," Chiharu said.  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
*********************************** Melissa: Hahaha, I'm sry if this chapter wasn't very good. ;) Who knew Tomoyo could be so emotional, huh? Please no flames people! Lol like I said before, I'm not good with putting my ideas down. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review!!! Well, in the next chapter there will be; confusion between our main couple, a big misunderstanding about crushes, and embarrasment!!! ^_^ Whoo-hoo! I wanna try to reach 3-5 reviews again hehe. Well, I'll cya all in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	3. Wait, Who Likes Who?

Melissa: Hehe, I'm back! I'm having so much fun with this story and I'm glad people actually like it! XD I thought people were gonna think it was bad. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY AND LIKED IT! Lol I guess u can tell that I like getting reviews. I wanna make a story where a lot of people like it and review it a lot. I donno why but it makes me so happy to know that people actually think my stories are ok, hehe! Damn, but I had another good idea for a story, but should I really start another one when I still have 2 more to finish??? *sigh* I guess Imma just have to wait and finish these two and start the other story another time. Oh well! As long as I'm typing up stories, it's still fun!!! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Disclamer: It's on chapter 1 ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
The boys on the soccor team all turned to the five girls for a while as they played. (A.N.: remember, the other girls just yelled out "What?!!!" from the last chapter. hehe, looks like they caught people's attention) Chiharu put her finger on her lips to sush her friends. "Shh!!!" The other four girls then fully cover their mouths with both their hands and began to slightly blush.  
  
Chiharu turned to the soccor team and started waving. "Hehe, s-sorry about that. Y-You know us girls. Always getting all...uh....excited about..n-new things. Y-Yeah, that's it. We're really s-sorry about that," she said nervously. The boys just looked at her, then quickly returned to playing. Chiharu sighed then slightly massaged her ears. "Geez, you guys didn't really have to yell. I'm right infront of you."  
  
Tomoyo moved her hands from her mouth, but was still slightly blushing. "S- Sorry."  
  
"So Eriol and Suki really broke up?!" snaped Sakura.  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I?" replied Chiharu.  
  
"Oh, wow," said Nikki. "How sad....."  
  
"But why?" asked Tomoyo in disbelief. "What happened???"  
  
Chiharu sat back on the bench and was suddenly frowning. "Well it turns out that Eriol broke up with Suki." The other girls sat in shock, specially Tomoyo. "Suki was such a jerk. She was just playing around with Eriol and while she went out with him, she cheated on him with some other guy named Hiroshi." Chiharu then pouted and looked angry. "Eriol caught Suki making out with Hiroshi, when she should've been out on a date with Eriol. So he broke up with her. Serves her right!"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Poor Eriol......" She turned to Tomoyo to see how she took the news, and Tomoyo looked totally speechless. "Heh, looks like Tomoyo's really shocked," she thought as she sweatdroped. "Wonder what's going through her mind right now......."  
  
Tomoyo really was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. She just looked up to find the soccor team now on their break, and Eriol laying down on the benches on the other side of the field.  
  
Eriol laid on the bench and put his arms under his head. He looked up at the sky and found himself in a deep gaze, not noticing anything around him.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa!!!"  
  
Eriol quickly snaped back to reality and fell of the bench from the surprise. "Baka! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" he yelled as he tried to sit back on the bench.  
  
"Hahaha, gomen Eriol. Not my fault you're starting to daydream more often now," replied Syaoran. "You're still sad about the whole Suki thing, huh? Geeeez, get over it already!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" snaped back Eriol. "I was over it long time ago! She just really pisses me off! She's such a god damn hoe!"  
  
"Ah ah ah, Hiiragizawa," joked Syaoran, waving his finger back and forth. "Watch your language."  
  
"Can it! I was planing to break up with her soon anyways........"  
  
Syaoran suddenly became serious and looked a little suprised. "Are you serious?"  
  
Eriol stayed silent for a while, then looked away. "She was always a show off. Anyways.......I stoped liking her......."  
  
About three days past, and in no time, Eriol was back to his old self. Tomoyo would be walking with her friends and no longer saw him by himself. He was always goofing around with his friend and smiling. Everything was back to how it was before, but better. There was no more Suki.  
  
Sakura yawned and spreaded her arms out into the air. "Man, am I tired! I stayed up all night studing for today's Math test, and I still think I'm gonna fail it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Hehe, I hope so."  
  
The two girls were sitting on the grass, and not far away, someone just happened to be passing by.  
  
Eriol was just walking by, but stoped a while when he caught sight of Tomoyo and her best friend. Tomoyo turned a bit and noticed Eriol. Their eyes met in shock to see each other. Eriol turned a little pink, then turned away and started walking again.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Tomoyo, Eriol was staring at you!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
Tomoyo quickly turned back to Sakura and turned rosy red (A.N.: hehehe, i'm sry i make her blush so much. but come on! Tomoyo blushing??? kawaii! lol sry i jus can't get the image of Tomoyo blushing, hehehe) "What? He was just passing by, Sakura," she said as she sweatdroped.  
  
Sakura started giggling with happiness. "Yeah, but he stoped to look at you! Hehehe, I saw him blush, and I know you did too."  
  
Tomoyo went from rosy red to bright red. She continued to sweatdrop and calm her friend down. "Hehe, calm down. He was not. Can we just change the subject?"  
  
"Too embarass to admit that he might like you, huh? Hehe, alright. I'm sorry," replied Sakura with a huge smile on.  
  
"Sakura!" said Tomoyo, as she laughed. "Stop smiling like that!"  
  
It was afterschool and everyone was ready for practice, but none of their couches had shown up. Both the cheerleading squad and soccor team sat scattered on the benches and waited for their couches to come. Tomoyo and her friends still sat together of coarse.  
  
Nikki looked around. "Hey Tomoyo, is Sakura coming? I don't see her here."  
  
Tomoyo shoke her head. "Nope, afraid not. Sakura has a doctor's appointment. So she couldn't stay afterschool," she replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Too bad," said Nikki.  
  
Chiharu giggled. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't Sakura get freaked out at the doctor's?"  
  
"Hehe, yeah she does," said Rika, smiling.  
  
The four girls started laughing, but stopped when they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo turned to find Syaoran stand right next to them, and right next to him stood Eriol. "Konnichiwa Syaoran," she said as she smile. Then she turned to Eriol, who was slightly smiling at her, and gave him the warmest smile he had ever recieved. Eriol looked surprised, but then quickly blush and slightly smiled once again.  
  
Syaoran looked around. "No Kinomoto today?"  
  
"Haha, you looked disappointed Syaoran," laughed Eriol.  
  
"Shut up Eriol!" Syaoran said as he blushed.  
  
The four girls giggled at them.  
  
"She has a doctor's appointment," said Chiharu. "So she couldn't make practice."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol took a seat next to the girls. "Aww, what a shame," replied Syaoran. Three other boys were passing by and Syaoran called them over. "Hey you guys!" Then they walked over to join him and Eriol. "Sup Yamazaki," Syaoran said as he gave his friend a high five.  
  
Yamazaki high fived back and took a seat next to Syaoran. "Not much," he said. Then the other two boys, Makoto and Takeru, sat on the other side of Syaoran, next to Eriol. Yamazaki looked at Chiharu and smiled. "Hey Chiharu."  
  
Chiharu smiled back. "Hey," she replied. The other girls began to laugh and tease her while the guys did the same to Yamazaki.  
  
Minutes passed and the couches still hadn't arrived, but the two groups began talking a lot with each other.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," whispered Chiharu. "You don't like Eriol anymore right? Well you keep smiling at Syaoran. Is he the one you like now???"  
  
"What? No!" said Tomoyo out loud.  
  
Chiharu started laughing at Tomoyo while the others stared at the two of them.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hahahaha, Tomoyo likes Syaoran!!!" yelled and laughed Chiharu.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Chiharu!!!!" yelled Tomoyo as she got up and ran after Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu got up and ran to the field, continuing to laugh and Tomoyo ran after her. All of the others just got up and stood on the side of the field watching the two.  
  
"Wow, it's bothering her," said Nikki.  
  
"So it's true?" asked Yamazaki.  
  
"What.....?" thought Syaoran. He just stayed quiet, wondering why the hell this was happening. "This is embarrassing........"  
  
Tomoyo heard and stoped chasing Chiharu. "What?! No, it's not!" yelled back Tomoyo. "I don't like Syaoran!"  
  
The others sweatdroped. "She heard us?" said Yamazaki.  
  
Chiharu soon returned the others and Tomoyo followed, but finally decided to stop chasing her. "I'm telling you it's not true," said Tomoyo, beginning to sound angry.  
  
Chiharu giggled. "Alright, alright. You know I'm just playing around,"  
  
Then Tomoyo's anger went away and she smiled. "Yeah, I know, just forgot. But I'm just letting you know, I don't like him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An adult soon came and told them that the couches weren't going to be coming. "Sorry kids, but I'm afraid your couches won't be coming and time soon. They have a teachers meeting and forgot to mention it to you all. You all may stay here as long as you want." So everyone cheered and just stayed to hang out together.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back ok? I'm gonna go get water," said Chiharu as she began grinning and smiling a lot.  
  
"Hahaha, yeah, I'm going too," laughed Nikki.  
  
"I'm pretty thirsty too," said Makoto, also laughing.  
  
They walked off and soon minutes passed but they hadn't come back.  
  
"Uh...I'm gonna check up on them. Be back later," said Takeru as he smiled and walked off.  
  
"I'll go with you," followed Rika.  
  
Minutes passed and no one came back.  
  
"Man, where in the world are they???" asked Yamazaki.  
  
Syaoran sat on the bench. "I donno, but now I'm getting thirsty."  
  
Yamazaki laughed. "Hahaha, yeah. Same here. I'm gonna get some water."  
  
"I'm going too," said Syaoran.  
  
Then once again, minutes passed and no one returned. Everyone had left for water and the only people left were Eriol and Tomoyo, but none of them said a word. Eriol stood and kept looking towards the water fountains direction, but saw no one. And Tomoyo just sat on the bench, staring at her legs while she swang them. Eriol turned around and just stared at Tomoyo while she wasn't paying attention. He stared at her for a little while, then turned away and started walking towards the water fountain, still saying anything. Tomoyo looked up and watched him walk away, also remaining silent. She then looked around and saw other kids, but none of her group. She waited a while to see if they'd come back soon, but they didn't. So she got up and looked for them. She walked around the field a bit, just in case they were just hiding or something, but they weren't. So she headed towards the water fountain. When she came near, she began to hear familiar voices. She couldn't figure out what they were saying though. She came closer and found them. They were all there. Every single one of them around the water fountain, including Eriol. She steped forward and they noticed her. When they saw her, they all stoped talking and remained silent.  
  
"Uhh....." Tomoyo was speechless. "So here all of you are. Why is everyone here? What are you guys talking about?" she asked. She waited but recieved no answer. Some of them looked speechless, some looked away, some looked at the floor, some giggled. Tomoyo began to feel uncomfortable. She soon stoped waiting for her answer and just walked away.  
  
She hadn't gotten far, when she began to hear a voice behind her, calling out to her. "Tomoyo wait! Hey, hold up!"  
  
Tomoyo stoped walking and turned around. "Eriol....?"  
  
*********************************** Melissa: ^_^ Hehe, so how was it??? Do you think I'm moving to fast in the story? Well if u think I am it's because in the real story, between those days passing by, nottin happened. And I didn't have any ideas on how to fell those empty days up. They were kinda a lot lol, but i still kinda tried. So I'm sorry, but cuz I don't really wanna type about those boring days. Lol unless u want to read about it, I'll try adding more into the next chapter. Haha, well in the next chapter, there will be; still a mix up in crushes, i moved the confession to the next chapter cuz i rly should slow down on the story, and vacation! Hehe, maybe more but i just don't remember lol. Aight, well cya in the next chapter! Laterz! 


	4. A Confusing Mix Up

Melissa: ^_^ Wow, I got 5 reviews! Yay! Hehehe, I'm so glad my story is goin towards a good direction. I didn't wanna update to fast this time cuz I still wanted others to read my story. Haha, but I didn't expect the update to be this long. I'm sorry for the long wait. Uh......well I guess that's all I have to say for now. Let's move on to the story!  
  
Disclamer: It's on chapter 1 ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
When Eriol reached Tomoyo, she was in shock to see him. "Eriol? What is it?" she asked.  
  
Eriol was dead serious. "Do you really wanna know what we were talking about?" he said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes," she replied blushing.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you," Eriol said as he paused and moved closer to Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo's heart began to race. She could feel him breathing down her neck. He was so close. So very close. Then she heard him slight whisper in her ear. "Tomoyo.......do you really like Syaoran?"  
  
An anger aura popped out on her head. "What?!" she said as she moved away.  
  
Eriol began laughing. "Haha, you heard me Tomoyo. It's ok if you do." Eriol continued laughing while Tomoyo just stood there.  
  
"Baka!" she yelled at him.  
  
"You do, don't you?" he winked.  
  
Tomoyo was mixed with feelings. She didn't know if she was angry, surprised, sad, or anything else. "N-No! Eriol, I-I don't like him!" she stuttered. Eriol just continued laughing as be began to walk back towards the water fountain, where the others were. "Eriol!" Tomoyo didn't know what to do. "He's not the one I like, dammit! I like you!" she thought over and over as she watched him walk away. "I'm serious, Eriol! Come back, Eriol! I don't like him!"  
  
Eriol was soon gone and Tomoyo was left speechless. "I can't believe it. He actually thinks I like Syaoran!" She thought a while. "What am I suppose to do now?" she asked as she sweatdroped.  
  
Tomoyo walked back to the benches and quietly waited for the others. She sat down on a bench and looked down at the floor. "Does he really think I like Syaoran....?" she thought. She continued thinking and soon found tears falling from her eyes. "This wasn't suppose to happen.........It's not fair!" (A.N.: Ok I know Tomoyo would cry over a lil thing like this but I need her to cry. I'm so sorry. No one would want to see her cry but the original girl that Tomoyo was created from for this story did cry. So I need Tomoyo to cry too. Again, I'm very sorry) "Eriol........I don't like him! I don't like Syaoran! I like you!!!!" More tears began to fall from her face onto the floor.  
  
Soon everyone had returned. Chiharu smiled "Hey Tomoyo, we're sorry. We were jus playing----" she said, trying to say sorry but stoped.  
  
Tomoyo's head snaped up in shock to see them back. Her eyes and face was slightly red from crying. The others stood there also in shock to see her face covered with tears. "Tomoyo......" said Eriol as she moved towards her.  
  
Tomoyo quickly moved away still crying and she looked in his eyes with sadness. Eriol felt like someone had just stabbed him in the back. He steped back and looked away.  
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Rika and Nikki as they moved to her to comfort her. Tomoyo just cried in Rika's arms while Nikki gently patted her head.  
  
"Nice going Chiharu," said Takeru.  
  
"I know," added in Yamazaki. "You made her cry. How sad."  
  
Chiharu frowned. She stood in front of Tomoyo and got on her knees. "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said as she claped her hands in front of her face.  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything, but began to stop crying a bit.  
  
"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Nikki asked softly.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head slightly in reply.  
  
Rika released her and stood up. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran. "Wait, what about Tomoyo?"  
  
"Tomoyo....?"  
  
Chiharu reached out to Tomoyo, but was stoped by Nikki. "She just needs some time by herself. Let her be."  
  
Chiharu saw the look Nikki had and she could tell she meant it. "They're right," she said as she got back up. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. Let's go."  
  
"Alright," said Yamazaki as he walked away and the others followed, everyone but Eriol. He turned and just stared at Tomoyo crying.  
  
"Eriol, let's go," said Makoto. "You heard the girls."  
  
"Okay," he replied, turning away from her and walking away. Tomoyo lifted her head and once again found herself watching him slowly leave.  
  
The others didn't move that far though. They just stayed and sat on the other end of the benches.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I feel bad now," Rika said.  
  
"We could play soccer," said Takeru.  
  
"Geez, is all you think about soccer?!" replied Nikki.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly do anything else right now!" snaped back Takeru. "Anyways, you said she just needs some time to herself."  
  
"Point made," said Makoto.  
  
"Soccer it is then. Boys against girls. Let's go," said Syaoran.  
  
Then they all, but Chiharu, got up and walked to the middle of the field with a soccor ball.  
  
"Chiharu?"  
  
"What is it, Yamazaki?"  
  
"Aren't you comming?"  
  
"No......"  
  
"........Alright. Cya,"  
  
Tomoyo saw Chiharu and Yamazaki talking, then him walking away. She wondered what that was all about. "I shouldn't have cried," thought Tomoyo. She got up and walked over to the other end of the benches, and joined Chiharu. "Hey Chiharu, I'm sorry. I didn't have to cry and make such a big deal of it. I know you were just playing, but......."  
  
Chiharu stayed silent but soon turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "It's ok. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."  
  
Tomoyo smiled back. "No, I am."  
  
The two girls began to giggle. "Let's just call a truce."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chiharu got up and walked over to the pile of backpacks (A.N.: sry, forgot to mention they put their backpacks in one place before they started playing soccor.).  
  
"Chiharu, what are you doing?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hehe, shhh! I'm gonna get Yamazaki's and Eriol's backpack," she answered as she giggled.  
  
"Hahaha," Tomoyo laughed. "But why?"  
  
Chiharu winked. "Gonna hide it!"  
  
While that was happened, back on the field, Yamazaki noticed thats Chiharu and Tomoyo were talking and smiling together. He walked next to Eriol and pointed at them. "Heh, look. Seems like everythings ok with them now," he said smiling.  
  
Eriol noticed he was right and smiled also. "Yeah, you're right." The two of them then noticed Chiharu get up and head towards the backpacks. She picked of two bags and started to walk off with them. "Hey, those are our backpacks!" yelled Eriol as he ran back to the benches with Yamazaki right behind him.  
  
Tomoyo stood behind Chiharu as she thought about where to hide the bags. "Hmm.....where should we put these?" asked Chiharu while Tomoyo just giggled. She turned around at the voice of a familiar voice yelling at them. "Haha, oh no! They're comming!" The two girls started to run around the benches while the other two boys chased after them.  
  
They finally caught the Chiharu (A.N.she had the bags. Tomoyo jus wanted to help hide them) and got their bags back. They sat on a bench, tired from running. Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Glad to see you're feeling better," he said, being sarcastic.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and smiled back. "Me too."  
  
"What?" he asked, suprised she took it as a complement. "Oh, whatever."  
  
The other three started laughing at Eriol. Tomoyo got up and headed for the field.  
  
"Come on, let's go play soccer!"  
  
The day moved on and it had gotten really late. The whole group spent the rest of their time playing soccer and were wiped out. Chiharu and Tomoyo had gone a bit hyper and Tomoyo ended up slipping into a mud puddle while playing soccer. All of them pretty much went hyper and stoped taking score and just decided to goof around. Soon everyone left and Tomoyo headed home covered in mud. They all headed home and even though there were a few problems that day, Tomoyo went to sleep having no regrets about her day. Well, other than the fact that her best friend didn't get to experience all their fun afterschool.  
  
"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Ohiyo, Tomoyo-chan!" answered Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Well, you seem more cheerful than usual."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura smiled. "I'm just so glad to be out of the doctor's office. So many needles....."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdroped. "Hehe, I see."  
  
"Oh hey, what happened while I was gone yesterday? You look pretty cheerful yourself."  
  
"It was weird, but at the same time really great," she replied with a warm smile on.  
  
"Oh, sounds interesting.......tell me what happened!" Sakura asked with excitement.  
  
At lunch, Tomoyo and Sakura were eating by themselves that day.  
  
"So everyone was saying you liked Syaoran???"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura looked confused. "But I thought you still had feelings for Eriol......."  
  
"What? Of coarse I do!" snaped back Tomoyo.  
  
"Phwee?"(A.N.: Sakura says that in the manga when she's confused or sumthin)  
  
Tomoyo slightly turned pink. "I-I mean I don't like Syaoran. B-But that doesn't mean I like Eriol......"  
  
Sakura started grinning at her confused bestfriend. "Hehe, oh I understand Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura!" said Tomoyo, as she sweatdroped. "Stop smiling like that again!"  
  
Under a tree, near the basketball courts, were the four boys from the day before.  
  
Yamazaki nudged Syaoran in the ribs with his elbow. "Now you got two girls after you. Who knew you could be so lucky with the cuties."  
  
Syaoran pulled himself away. "Quit it, Yamazaki. Tomoyo doesn't have a crush on me."  
  
"Didn't seem that way yesterday," said Makoto, grinning.  
  
"Geez, not you too man," replied Syaoran. "Look, we all know that Tomoyo likes Eriol!"  
  
Eriol was some-what surprised, but didn't say anything.  
  
Yamazaki waved his index finger at Syaoran. "Ah ah ah, Syaoran. That's not quite true anymore."  
  
"What?!" thought Eriol, while Syaoran said it out-loud, a bit angry.  
  
"Heh heh heh," said Yamazaki as he leaned in closer. "I heard the girls talking twice now. The first time was quite a while ago........"  
  
~FlashBack~ (A.N.: this means Yamazaki is talking in recent times while the flash back happens. ::"........":: )  
  
::"It was after practice one day. Eriol was still going out with Suki and they had just left. I was heading out the gate when I heard them chatting. So I moved closer to see what they were talking about."::  
  
"Tomoyo.....?" Sakura said, as she came forward to look at Tomoyo's face. She was surprised to see her best friend's eyes, all lifeless. Her whole face seemed lifeless. "Hey.....you alright?"  
  
Tomoyo slowly lifted her head. She seemed weak, as if she someone had just drain her of all of her energy. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine," she answered, trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Hehe, so Tomoyo, you'd pick Eriol? Do you like him?" smiled Nikki.  
  
Tomoyo took one last glance of Eriol and his girlfriend, then turned to Nikki. "Yeah, I'd say he were the best from the soccor team. I kinda liked him before and was interested in him a bit, but......I-I don't think I like him anymore...."  
  
"Awww, too bad," said Rika. "I thought you guys would've made a good couple."  
  
"Heh, yeah right.....He has someone...." Tomoyo replied.  
  
::"I thought I heard enough so then I left."::  
  
~End of FlashBack~  
  
Eriol lowered his head a bit. Syaoran was kinda shocked and had fell backwards to sit down. "Wait, of coarse Tomoyo would say that. Eriol was going out with Suki at the time," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," answered Yamazaki, "But then I over heard them again yesterday. You remember when the whole thing started right? When Tomoyo just screamed out of no where. Well, I was sitting closer to Chiharu than you Syaoran, and I heard what they said."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," whispered Chiharu. "You don't like Eriol anymore right? Well you keep smiling at Syaoran. Is he the one you like now???"  
  
"What? No!" said Tomoyo out loud.  
  
Chiharu started laughing at Tomoyo while the others stared at the two of them.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hahahaha, Tomoyo likes Syaoran!!!" yelled and laughed Chiharu.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"That doesn't prove a thing!" yelled Eriol.  
  
"Actually is does, Eriol. You see, I don't think Chiharu was teasing Tomoyo on the fact that she was over you. I think she was really teasing Tomoyo on the fact that she had a new crush."  
  
"Whatever, Yamazaki," said Eriol as he began to walk away. "He's always making up stories. It can't be true," he thought. "Ahh, what the hell?! Why do I even care?!"  
  
"Wow, who knew Eriol could have such a bad temper," said Takeru, as they watched him walk away with a bunch of angry auras around him.  
  
School later ended and everyone headed home. Soccer and cheerleading practice was only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today was Friday, so there was no practice. Tomoyo was at home fixing her small video camera to bring to school on Monday.  
  
"Hehe, practices are getting interesting now and I have been neglecting my video camera for a while now." (A.N.:: Amazing, she forgot about her camera for about 2 weeks! O.o)  
  
Just then, her phone rang. She reached for it and answered it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
"Chiharu, what's up?"  
  
"Hehehehe, just relaxing right now. No homework, yay!"  
  
"Hehe, I know what you mean."  
  
"Hey, you wanna three way someone???"  
  
"Sure, why not. Who do you wanna call?"  
  
"Hmm.......hold on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tomoyo stayed on the phone as she was put on hold, but soon heard began to hear the other line ringing.  
  
'Ring.......ring........ring.......'  
  
"Hai, Hiiragizawa residence. Eriol speaking."  
  
Tomoyo paused. "Chiharu, why did you dial his number???"  
  
"I donno. His number is one of the easiest to remember."  
  
"Daidouji, that you?"  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa! We were bored and wanted to call someone!"  
  
"Oh, Chiharu is on the other line too? Well what do you want?"  
  
"I just told you. We're just bored."  
  
"Uh huh......"  
  
"So wat's up?!"  
  
"Just came back from riding my bike. Oh hey, Chiharu?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yamazaki keeps talking about you, hahaha."  
  
*sweatdrop* "Shut up, Eriol!"  
  
"Hahahah! Man, I have like blackmail on everyone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you like Yamazaki. Sakura likes Syaoran. And Tomoyo also likes Syaoran."  
  
"What? I do not!"  
  
"Tomoyo, how come you weren't talking? I thought you hung up already."  
  
"I don't like Syaoran!"  
  
"Hahaha, sure......Tomoyo."  
  
"Eriol! I don't!"  
  
"Haha, right well I gotta go. Later you two!"  
  
"Wait, Eriol!"  
  
'Click!'  
  
"He hung up."  
  
"Ahh, that Eriol!"  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, you're burned up. But you know he's just playing around. Don't let him get to you."  
  
"........."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"It's because.......well I still......I have........ahh, what I'm trying to say is...........*sigh* I never stoped liking Eriol."  
  
*********************************** Melissa: ^_^;; Hahaha, ok this chapter was bad wasn't it? I've been getting super lazy and my stories aren't very good when I'm lazy cuz I just do it in a hurry. So sorry for this bad chapter and also for the slow update. *sigh* -_- The vacation is getting to me and I'm barely doing anything now a days. Hehehe, I need to get off my lazy butt. Ok well, once again I'm moving the confession to the next chapter and same goes for vacation. I might start have the in 7th grade in the next chapt, but only if I have enough time and room. Ok well please review!!! ^_^;; And no flames please! Cya in the next chapter. 


	5. The Bond of Eriol and Tomoyo

Melissa: XD Whoo-hoo, 6 reviews!!! Thank you soo very much to everyone who read my story and reviewed! Oh and purple azures, I wanted to tell you that yes in this story, Eriol does seem a bit like a jerk. Hehe, there's a reason for that. The original Eriol from the true experience that this story came from really was a jerk. Lol he was more of a jerk than Eriol is in this story really. So thats the reason behind Eriol's personality. Oh and I'm sorry for the really slow update. I'm afraid I've gone back to school and also I can't use the computer much cuz we're also having our house fixed. -_- Damn........ok well we better get back to story then. So enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclamer: It's on chapter 1 ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo you really do like Eriol?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"H-Hai....."  
  
"You must me serious about Eriol though, huh?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I can't believe I couldn't figure it out! Now that I really look at it, it all makes sense! You really like Eriol!"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdroped. "Chiharu, why are you getting all excited?"  
  
"It's cool though! I mean three of us have crushes on the three most well- known players on the soccer team."  
  
"Hahahaha."  
  
"Seriously Tomoyo! It's perfect."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're happy about all this. I just wish Eriol would stop thinking I like Syaoran....."  
  
"Oh shoot. Hey sorry but I gotta go now. I'll cya tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Alright. Cya Chiharu."  
  
"Bye now."  
  
'click'  
  
Tomoyo just sat and stared at her phone. "Eriol......" She held her phone close and closed her eyes. Then she turned to her window and looked at the view outside. ".....I wonder what he's doing right now......"  
  
Back at the Hiiragizawa residence, Eriol laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with a different things running in his head. Different emotions too. He continued staring at his ceiling, then soon closed his eyes and began seeing images. Images and flashbacks of a certain person.  
  
(A.N.: -::::::"........"::::::- means flashback or image.)  
  
-::::::"Glad to see you're feeling better," he said, being sarcastic.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and smiled back. "Me too."  
  
"What?" he asked, suprised she took it as a complement. "Oh, whatever."  
  
The other three started laughing at Eriol. Tomoyo got up and headed for the field.  
  
"Come on, let's go play soccer!"::::::-  
  
-::::::Tomoyo smiled the warmest smile he had ever recieved.::::::-  
  
-::::::Tomoyo's head snaped up in shock to see them back. Her eyes and face was slightly red from crying. The others stood there also in shock to see her face covered with tears. "Tomoyo......" said Eriol as she moved towards her.  
  
Tomoyo quickly moved away still crying and she looked in his eyes with sadness. Eriol felt like someone had just stabbed him in the back. He steped back and looked away.::::::-  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and sighed. "Tomoyo's just about the kindest person I know. Seeing her cry like that........it was so painful for some reason. But why was she cryin so much? Maybe it bothered her that everyone was saying she liked Syaoran because it isn't true..........Or maybe Yamazaki was right and it just bothered her that everyone knew about her new crush on Syaoran." He turned on his side and punched his pillow. "Why the hell do I even care so much about this?!" Eriol pulled his covers over his shoulder. "I gotta stop thinking about all this. She doesn't even like me anymore. Well, she might........ahh! I don't care anymore!" Right before he closed his eyes once more, he saw Tomoyo's warm, smiling face. Then fell asleep.  
  
A new day came and Tomoyo got ready for school. She grabed her bag with her video camera inside, ate her breakfast, and was soon on her way to school. As she walked, she began hearing someone walking up to her from behind.  
  
Eriol was walking to school, but was surprised when he saw a familiar figure cross his path up ahead. He instantly figured out who it was. "There's only one girl in our school who has hair like that," he thought as he started running after her.  
  
Eriol soon caught up with her and was about to tap her shoulder when suddenly she turned around. Both Tomoyo and Eriol took a step back, speechless. They started to blush a bit, but Eriol just tried to shake it away. "I thought that was you, Daidouji. I was walking and saw you pass by," he said as he pointed to the corner he had just came from.  
  
Tomoyo looked carefully at him, as if she was in a daze of some sort. She was still slightly pink but it faded away, and she smiled. "Oh, I see. I heard someone coming from behind but I wasn't sure who it was. I didn't know it was you."  
  
The two continued their way to school together and later arrived at school.  
  
Sakura came running up to Tomoyo, with the other three behind her. "Tomoyo, am I seeing things are were you just walking to school with 'Eriol'???" she asked full of excitment.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "We bumped into each other on the way here. It's nothing really."  
  
The other girls began to giggle. "Sure it was nothing," said Chiharu. "Just like what you told me yesterday on the phone was nothing."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head to the side with her hand on her cheek, and thought. "Oh, that. Yes, thats was nothing," she joked and laughed.  
  
The others looked at Chiharu and Tomoyo with clueless faces. "What'd she tell you yesterday?" asked Rika.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo is it ok if I tell them?"  
  
"It's only fair," she answered as she started to walk to her seat. "Go ahead and tell them."  
  
The four girls gathered in a circle and listened to what Chiharu had to say. "Wow, I must be in a good mood to let people know about Eriol. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Oh well," she thought as she smiled and laid her backpack on her desk. Tomoyo sat one chair away from Eriol in the same row. As Tomoyo was putting her jacket on the back of her seat, Eriol was just getting to his seat. Their eyes met and Tomoyo just smiled. Then Eriol smiled back. All of a sudden they were interupted by Tomoyo's friends gathering around her and giggling.  
  
A question mark poped out of Eriol's head as he wonder what that was all about. He then walked away.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! So you finally admited it?!" said Sakura. "You finally admited that you like Eriol?!"  
  
Tomoyo freaked. "Sakura, not so loud!" she replied trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"Gomen," Sakura sweatdroped.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" asked Rika.  
  
"That's a good question," said Nikki. "When are you???"  
  
The four girls leaned closer to Tomoyo with curious looks on their face. "W- What?!" Tomoyo giggled and tried to convince her friends that she didn't want anything. "I'm not planning on telling him at all. Being friends is just fine with me."  
  
The girls backed off and sighed. "But that's so boring. I can't believe you're not telling him, Tomoyo," said Nikki.  
  
"I know. You guys would've made a great couple. And you're never really serious about liking guys. This is your chance!" said Chiharu, putting her hands on her waist.  
  
Tomoyo continued giggling and started slightly waving her hand at her friends. "Oh come on girls. Stop it."  
  
Eriol watched the girls playfully give Tomoyo the cold shoulder from a far.  
  
"Looks like they're playing around with Tomoyo again. How sad."  
  
"Huh?" Eriol looked at who was next to him. "Oh, Syaoran," he said as he turned back to Tomoyo and her friends. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I see. So you were thinking about Tomoyo, weren't you?"  
  
Eriol finally stoped watching Tomoyo and talked to Syaoran. "What are you talking about?! Why would you even say that?"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Dude, I was just talking to you and you totally ignored me. You just kept looking at her."  
  
"Oh, uh sorry man. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind right now."  
  
"Eriol, if something's up, you can tell me. Specially if it's about Tomoyo. I mean I am friends with her."  
  
"Yeah...." Eriol answered as he thought.  
  
"So, is there anything you wanna say about Tomoyo....?"  
  
Eriol stayed quiet while thinking. Then all of a sudden Yamazaki poped out of no where and grabed Eriol in a head-lock.  
  
"Yeah Eriol, is there anything you wanna say about Tomoyo? Hmmmmm???"  
  
Eriol tried struggling his way out. "Dammit Yamazaki, let me go!" He of coarse broke free from the head-lock. "There's nothing wrong. I have nothing to say about Tomoyo, so quit bugging me about it!" he yelled as he stormed out the room.  
  
Tomoyo was surprised when she heard Eriol yell, but she didn't quite catch what he had said. She just watched him leave the classroom. "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
"Beats me," replied Sakura.  
  
"Hey wait Eriol!" yelled Syaoran, but Eriol was long gone.  
  
"Temper, temper. Geez, what's eatting him?" said Yamazaki.  
  
"You just had to open you're big mouth, didn't you?" replied Syaoran.  
  
A question mark poped out of Yamazaki. "Hmmm?"  
  
The day went on and later school was finally over.  
  
"You staying after school, Eriol?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Aight, cool."  
  
The two boys were walking towards the gate when they heard two girls talking. Up ahead, not too far away, was Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"It's too bad that the other girls couldn't come with us," said Sakura. "I heard the ice-cream at the new place is great."  
  
"Yeah, but it's ok really. You and me will check it out and if it's as good as everyone says, we'll all come back together tomorrow."  
  
Sakura smiled in agreement. "Smart! Let's go."  
  
"Ice-cream huh?" thought Syaoran out loud. "Hmm....come on, Eriol!" Syaoran started running after the girls.  
  
"What the.....Hey wait up, Syaoran!" Eriol replied, following.  
  
"Hey Daidouji! Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted out.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stoped walked and turned around. Eriol mind froze but he was still running behind Syaoran. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" he thought.  
  
When they caught up to them, Syaoran asked if it was ok if him and Eriol could join them for ice-cream. "Hey you two. We over heard you talking about checking out the new ice-cream place. Mind if we tag along?" he asked.  
  
"What?!" thought Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's fine," answered Tomoyo.  
  
"It's more fun with company," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Great!"  
  
So the four started walked. The boys walking behind the girls. Eriol pulled Syaoran a bit back to slow him down.  
  
"What are you planning with all of this? I don't wanna be apart of your little plan to flirt with Sakura," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, come on man. Relax. It's not like we had anything better to do afterschool."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What, you wanna leave?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then it's all good!" said Syaoran grinning and walking faster.  
  
After walking about one long block, they finally got to the place. It just opened less then a week ago so the place was still a bit crowded. The four friends got in line and waited for a while. Sakura was in front, Tomoyo next, Eriol after, and Syaoran last since he kept changing his mind on what he was getting. When Sakura got to the casher, Syaoran finally decided what to get.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, can I give you my money and tell you what to buy for me before I change my mind again?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Just go infront of me."  
  
"You sure? Alright, thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"No problem."  
  
So Syaoran left his place in line and went in front of Tomoyo. Since it was a bit crowded, it was hard for Tomoyo to move back. Syaoran squeezed in and Tomoyo slightly fell back on Eriol.  
  
"Haha, ow! Syaoran careful! I'm sorry, Eriol."  
  
"It's ok," Eriol laughed.  
  
"Opps, sorry. My fault," replied Syaoran.  
  
Sakura got her order and it was now Syaoran's turn. Sakura left to go find a table for them to eat. The people behind started to push a bit, and Eriol slightly fell on Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh shoot, sorry Tomoyo," Eriol started laughing again.  
  
Tomoyo laughed back. "It's ok."  
  
Syaoran got his order and went to join Sakura, who was waiting at a empty table. It was now Tomoyo's turn. The people from behind started to push even more and Eriol was forced to put his arms around Tomoyo. One on each side, holding onto the counter and trying not to crush Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo giggled more and more. "Ohmigosh, Eriol are you ok?"  
  
"I've been better.....arg! People stop pushing!!!"  
  
The two continued laughing from all the sudden craziness. When Tomoyo's turn was done, she began to walk away but stoped and waited for Eriol.  
  
"I'll hold your ice-cream so it won't fall while you're trying to get your way out," she said as she laughed at Eriol.  
  
"Haha, thanks. That would really help."  
  
Eriol got his order and instantly handed it to Tomoyo. As she held his ice- cream, Eriol tried squeezing his way out of the pushing line. He finally got out and took back his ice-cream.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Hehe, any time. Are you alright thought?"  
  
Eriol sweatdroped. "Yeah, back hurts a bit though," he answered as he rubbed his back.  
  
"Let's get you to the table then. You need help getting there?" she teased.  
  
"Heh, very funny Daidouji."  
  
The two started walking to the table that Sakura and Syaoran were saving, and found them sitting next to each other, talking.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Crazy line," replied Eriol.  
  
"Looks like you two were having fun laughing like that," Sakura joked as she winked at them.  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushed and Eriol looked away, causing Syaoran and Sakura to laugh. Eriol then sat down and Tomoyo sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys weren't just flirting with each other while we were getting our ice-creams," he said with one of his famous evil sneers.  
  
An angry aura popped out of Syaoran's head. He grabed a straw and riped the top off. Then put it in his mouth and blew the paper onto Eriol's ice- cream.  
  
"My ice-cream!" yelled Eriol as the others just laughed.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo stoped laughing. "Oh shoot!"  
  
"What is it???" asked Sakura.  
  
"I totally forgot I had my video camera. I could've recorded all this," she answered with a frown while everyone just sweatdroped. "I can't believe I missed the chance to record Eriol getting squished by a crowd. That could've been a real keeper." Syaoran and Sakura laughed, as Eriol rinkled a napkin and threw it at Tomoyo.  
  
After eatting ice-cream and hanging out together, the four of them were way closer than before. After that day, they started hanging out more and getting closer about every week. The other 6 friends (Chiharu, Yamazaki, Makoto, Nikki, Takeru, Rika) also became closer with each other thanks to the other 4 friends hanging out so much. Everything was great, but there was one thing still bothering Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you waiting for someone?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, it's Sakura. She had to stay in class for a while and told me to meet her here."  
  
"Nah, you just got ditched."  
  
"Very funny, Eriol," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran laughed a bit. "We'll just wait with you. We are suppose to all get together with the others anyways."  
  
"Sure. Thanks Syaoran," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, 'thanks Syaoran'. What happened to 'thanks Syaoran "and" Eriol'?" teased Eriol. "Oh! I get it. I'll just leave you love birds alone and meet you with the others later. Bye."  
  
"What? Eriol, I didn't mean it that way," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Whatever," said Eriol as laughed and walked away.  
  
"Don't be like that Eriol," said Syaoran, but he was already gone. "Sorry he still believes that stupid rumor."  
  
"So am I," she replied as she frowned.  
  
Days like those went by, but everyone still hung out together, including Eriol and Tomoyo. Before they all knew it, it was the end of 6th grade and the beginning of summer vacation.  
  
'Ring.........ring...........ring'  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo! I didn't think I would really reach you."  
  
"Sakura-chan, hey how are you???"  
  
"I'm good." *sweatdrop* "Bored though. Oni-chan has went to another one of his part-time jobs and Oto-san has class today." (A.N.:: Sorry if I spelled Dad wrong ^_^;;)  
  
"Hehe, oh I see."  
  
"But I didn't expect to reach you at home. Why aren't you out?"  
  
"It's a bit hot right now. So I'm just relaxing at home for now."  
  
"Oh, ok. Hey, I know it's off the subject but I heard that Eriol still thinks you like Syaoran. Is it true?"  
  
"...Hai. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because it's not right! If he has to know you like someone, he should know it's him and not Syaoran. Anyways.....hehe, I'm the one who likes Syaoran."  
  
*giggle* "I guess your right."  
  
"I am right! And I think we should call him and tell him the truth!"  
  
"Who, Eriol?!"  
  
"Yes Eriol! Aww come on, Tomoyo! We won't be back in school in months. He should know that it isn't Syaoran that you like and now is the perfect time! Seize the day!"  
  
"........I donno."  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"What?! Why should I tell him I like him? You're not telling Syaoran you like him."  
  
"I'll tell Eriol. Right after you tell him you like him. He'll eventually tell Syaoran, and anyways, Syaoran probably already knows I like him."  
  
"True, true. Fine then. But you're gonna still Eriol right after I confess."  
  
"OKAY! HEHEHEHE! YAY! YAY! YAY!"  
  
"Hahahaha, Sakura just dial his number before I change my mind!"  
  
"Hehe, alright."  
  
Tomoyo began to get butterflies as she was put on hold. "Should I really do this? It will be a while untill we see each other again. He's probably forget. Ok, I'll do it. Wait, what if he remembers?!" All of a sudden, Tomoyo started to hear the other line ringing. "TOO LATE!"  
  
'Ring.......ring........ring.......'  
  
"Hai, Hiiragizawa residence. Daisuke speaking." (A.N:: I needed Eriol to have a brother. So it's his brother who just answered the phone.)  
  
"Shoot, we didn't decide who answers!" thought Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello?" said Daisuke.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Sakura wasn't speaking, so decided to answer herself. "Um....Hi. Can I please talk to Eriol?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Ok, hold on," Daisuke replied as he set the phone down, but could hear him calling out for his brother.  
  
"Sakura, I thought you were gonna answer."  
  
"Hehe, sorry but this phone call is all about you. I'm just here to help you tell Eriol."  
  
*sweatdrop* "Thanks a lot."  
  
Then there came a noice of someone picking up the phone from the other line and Sakura remained quiet once again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...Hey Eriol."  
  
"Who is this...?"  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Sakura, is on the other line too, right?!"  
  
"You weren't suppose to tell him, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Oh, hey Kinomoto."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"So...what do you two want?"  
  
"Oh, nottin really. Just felt like calling someone."  
  
"As usual right?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Geez, but why do you always gotta call me? Go call Syaoran."  
  
"We don't get to talk to you that much. We talk to Syaoran to often."  
  
"Sure, Kinomoto. You two talk to him more cuz ur not the only girl who likes him now. So go call him for the sake of the other girl who likes him."  
  
"No!" answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Why not?!" said Eriol, suddenly sounding irritated.  
  
"Because he's not the one I like!" she yelled. "You're the one I like!"  
  
*********************************** Melissa: Ok, so how was it??? ^^Looks like Tomoyo finally made her lil confession. I know it was a really late update, but I tried to make this chapter longer to make amends. I've been getting really lazy lately. So it's taking me a while to do everything, including schoolwork. But I'm getting by sumhow. Well, I hope your enjoying the story still ^_^;; hehe. Don't forget to review! In the next chapter, 7th grade will finally begin! There will also be more of Eriol's "jealousy", hehe, and hopefully other things. Man, I have bad memory, and the longer I take to type up this story, the more I forget the 'real' story. Which also means problems in writing this story. @_@ Ahh, so confusing! Hehe, alright I'm out of here. Take care now and don't forget to review and tell me wat you think. Cya in the next chapter!!! 


	6. The Return From Summer Break

Melissa: Hiya! ^_^ Hehe, I'm back! Lol after how long? Damn, life's just been way to stressful. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting so long. I know I've been taking a long time to update. My house is already fixed and stuff, but everything is still very hard. Like school and family. Yeah, well Imma stop waisting time and get to the story already lol. I don't think anyone really reads what I'm saying anyways lol. It's just a bunch of my boring rambling, hehe.  
  
For those who have forgotten because it's been so long, Tomoyo and Eriol have been getting along great. But she's tired of Eriol still thinking she likes Syaoran, specially now that she's admitting the fact that she really does like Eriol. Anyways, Tomoyo can't take it anymore and finally takes things into her own hands and takes action! She confesses to Eriol her feelings for him during the beginning of summer vacation over the phone!  
  
Aight, on with the story! Please don't forget to review now! ENJOY!  
  
Disclamer: It's on chapter 1 ***********************************  
  
*~HeartBreak~*  
  
A few months passed and Tomoyo enjoyed every moment of it. She never talked to Eriol after that one phone call, and she honestly forgot that she ever confessed. That is untill the last week of summer vacation came.  
  
It was about lunch time and Tomoyo was walking outside. She walked up to a house and rung the doorbell.  
  
"Hai?" came a reply from inside. "I'm comming. I'm comming."  
  
Tomoyo waited, and soon the door opened and she was greeted by her brown haired friend. "Hey Sakura," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! Here, come on in." Tomoyo entered and the two girls sat in the livingroom.  
  
"Man, I can't believe vacation is almost over," said Sakura sounding disappointed.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and smiled. "Yeah, it went by so fast."  
  
"But we're finally 7th graders!" Sakura said as she threw her arms into the air.  
  
"We had a lot of fun as 6th graders," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I know. All those fun memories make me so happy when I remember them." Sakura sighed. "What if 7th grade is the same?" she asked as she sweatdroped.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't even wanna think of that right now."  
  
Sakura's father had made them some snacks before he left for another one of his classes. So they ate them and had tea too. They talked for a while and soon a specific subject was brought up by Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo," she said. "Have you talked to Eriol yet?"  
  
"No," replied Tomoyo, not aware of the reason for the question. "Have you?"  
  
"Nope. Do you think you'll feel a bit uncomfortable seeing him again?"  
  
"Why would I? What are you talking about, Sakura?"  
  
"Well, I'm not that worried because I think Eriol knows I like Syaoran, and Syaoran probably knows too."  
  
"Huh.....?" Then Tomoyo finally realized Sakura was talking about their little confession over the phone. She had forgotten it had ever happen. So it took her a while to figure out what Sakura was talking about. (A.N.:: We all know she isn't that slow though lol. Sorry, I know Sakura is kinda suppose to be the slow one. NO OFFENCE THAT IS! Being slow is cool! ^_^ I'm slow too!) Tomoyo began to slightly panick. "Ohmigosh, I totally forgot about that! I'm not sure if I'll be able to face him," she said putting her hands on the sides of her face and frowning.  
  
"Do you think he even remembers???"  
  
"I don't know. But you have a point there. Hmm....it has been a while. Maybe he has forgotten," said Tomoyo beginning to calm down.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I think he has. I mean even you forgot. You rarely ever forget anything, Tomoyo. You were the one who confessed too."  
  
Tomoyo giggled too. "You're right. Yeah, I don't think I'll be as nervous. I actually can't wait till the first day of school."  
  
"Me too," said Sakura smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.  
  
It wasn't long until that last week of summer vacation, and Tomoyo was back to waking up early, eatting breakfast, grabbing her things, and walking to school. When Tomoyo arrived passed the gate and at the garden in front of the school, she was greeted by a bunch of happy smiles and hugs. Everyone was talking, laughing, pointing at people's new tan from vacation, and pretty much just getting in touch with one another once again. Some of them were just staring and pointing at the new 6th graders. Then everything had ended at the sound of the morning bell ringing.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura had the same homeroom again so they walked up to their class together. Their class was on the second floor and the stairs was packed with wandering students looking for their rooms. So Sakura had to walk behind Tomoyo instead of beside her.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hehe, hey Tomoyo," she said she they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Tomoyo replied as she turned around. To her surprise, instead of seeing Sakura behind her, Tomoyo was face to face with Eriol. Sakura was giggling behind him. "Ahh..." Tomoyo froze and blushed, then quickly ran up making her way through the students leaving Sakura bursting with laughter and Eriol slightly laughing.  
  
Tomoyo stopped running and began to walk once she got away. "Why in the world did I run?!" she thought to herself. "How embarassing." She looked at the room numbers on each door and finally found hers. She entered and sat on a seat in the back. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.  
  
Sakura soon entered grinning as she walked towards Tomoyo and took a seat next to her. "That was cruel, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Aww, come on. I think it was cute. Anyways, I didn't really do anything. The crowd was getting really pushy and the next thing I knew, Eriol was in front of me."  
  
"I never knew you could act that way. Who knew the innocent Sakura Kinomoto could plan such tricks. That's my job." (A.N.:: Who can imagin Sakura acting that way? o.O Hehehe, well maybe if she was super hyper with suger or sumthin. lol)  
  
Sakura laughed. "I just told you. It wasn't entirely my doing. It wasn't even my doing. Also, it isn't everyday that Tomoyo Daidouji is 'IN LOVE!'"  
  
All of a sudden the door slid open and Eriol came in. "Ahh!" Tomoyo yelled as she covered Sakura's mouth. "Sakura, what's wrong with you?! Don't say that out loud."  
  
Sakura giggled and pushed Tomoyo's hands away. "Wow, we have Eriol in our homeroom again," she said as she searched the room. "What luck, huh?" Sakura turned around and found Tomoyo hiding her face behind her hand. "Aww, come one Tomoyo! Don't be so shy!!!" She yelled as she tried to pull back Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Ahh, stop Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
Sakura continued to tease and torture Tomoyo. Eriol heard them making so much noise. He looked towards them so see why they were so noisy and saw the fighting. Then he began to smile.  
  
The day went on with everyone going to each of their new classes. Tomoyo's schedule was first period: Chorus, second period: English, third period: P.E, fourth period: Science, fifth period: History, and sixth period: Algebra. (A.N.:: Haha, I remember that was my 7th grade schedule. Well actually my first period was Computer Animation) But she only had Eriol for homeroom. So she didn't see him much after.  
  
It was afterschool and all the girls met before heading for cheerleading. When they all came, talked as they walked.  
  
"7th grade isn't so different than 6th don't you think?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Rika. "But we still have a lot of the same classmates."  
  
"Just different teachers," added Nikki.  
  
"I don't feel like a 7th grader," said Sakura.  
  
"Me either," agreed Chiharu. "But I don't feel like a 6th grader anymore either. It just takes time I guess."  
  
When at cheerleading, there were only excited little 6th graders, not including Tomoyo and her friends. Them being the oldest, had to lead the new comers which felt a bit awkward for them. At break they decided to not come to the next practice.  
  
"I feel weird being here," said Sakura.  
  
"I wonder why," said Chiharu being sarcastic as they all turned to the 6th graders running all over the place. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"It's been fun but I think I'm not comming back, haha," said Nikki.  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
Rika turned to the field and noticed the soccer team. There were mostly 6th graders too, then 8th graders, then only a few 7th graders, not including Eriol and his gang. "Guess Takeru and the other boys stoped going to soccer," she said.  
  
The other girls looked and saw Rika was right. Everyone felt uncomfortable with the new people, but not in a bad or rude way. Just in a bored way. After pratice, everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
"Cya tomorrow everyone!" Sakura called out.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo walked along the fence of the field, which was now empty with no more kids. She reached out her hand so that her hand would slide against the fence as she walked. Tomoyo looked up at the sky and got lost in her thoughts. "I wonder if things will change between us. I didn't see much of him or any of his friends today."  
  
"Tomoyo....." Eriol was on the top of the benches, watching as Tomoyo walked. Then he frowned.  
  
Schoolwork was different but pretty much everything stayed the same. Nothing was more difficult or easier. Nothing seemed more boring or interesting. School was school, and soon the new 7th graders were 'just' 7th graders. Everything soon felt normal and nothing new.  
  
"Argh, I can't believe I got paired up today," Sakura complained and blushed.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at her adorable best friend. "It's ok Sakura-chan. It's all over now."  
  
"Paired up?" asked Nikki. "Oh man, wait don't tell me. For chorus, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He's pairing up students because he thinks there are too many shy kids in our class. So he's pairing the shy ones with not so shy ones by making up a date for them as a story and telling it to the whole class," Sakura asnwered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's doing that for all his classes. I'm with Yunchi," said Nikki.  
  
"I don't really get how that's suppose to help the shy people," added in Chiharu.  
  
"Me neither." The girls giggled and continuing talking.  
  
It was afterschool and Sakura was walking with Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you sure it's ok if I can go to your house today?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Of coarse it is. You're always welcomed at our house."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Hehe, didn't you just hear what I said. Anyways, you know Oka-san loves it when your there, and so do I, Sakura-chan."  
  
They later got to Tomoyo's madison and headed into her room where they started on homework. Tomoyo walked up to her desk and grabbed her Algebra book. "Do you wanna use it before I do or do you wanna share?"  
  
"That's ok. I'm not in Algebra, still in Pre-Algebra."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I've forgotten."  
  
Tomoyo joined Sakura, who was sitting on the floor, and laid her Algebra book on the small coffee table along with the rest of their stuff. Tomoyo did her Algebra homework while Sakura did her English. The maid then entered the room.  
  
"Miss," she said, "would you like me to bring up something for you and Ms. Kinomoto to eat?"  
  
"Want anything?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up from her paper. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
"Yes, we would. Thank you," she replied to the maid with a smile.  
  
The maid smiled back then left the room to let the girls continue their work. When she returned, the two girls cleared a bit of the table for space and the maid let the snacks there, then left. The girls relaxed for a while and just ate. They continued later and finished. It was about 6:00 pm and Tomoyo's mom came home from work early.  
  
"Oka-san? You're like 30 minutes home early," said Tomoyo as she took a step out of her room.  
  
Tomoyo's mother sparkeled. "Well, I heard that Sakura-chan is here! Where is she??"  
  
Tomoyo opened her door wider for her mother to see inside. Sakura looked up at her and smiled. "Good evening."  
  
Sakura had dinner with Tomoyo and her mother. They talked the whole time and continued talking while they had cake for desert. Then Sakura left.  
  
The next day came and it was now 1st period.  
  
"Ahh yes. Very nice. You all are doing great," Mr. Oyamada, Tomoyo's chorus teacher, said as he stopped the daily voice warm up. "Shugo Goto, you've got to losen up more. Don't sing so low and emotionless."  
  
A young, blond boy bowed his head and replied. "Sorry, sir."  
  
Mr. Oyamada smiled. "That's quite alright. It can easily be fixed." He scanned through his class looking at all each of his students, and they all knew it meant one thing. He was going to play matchmaker. He looked for about 2 minutes, then stopped on one girl's face. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel his eyes right on her. "Ms. Daidouji, please move next to Mr. Goto. I think you're just the person to help Shugo."  
  
*********************************** Melissa: ^_^;; It's about time I updated huh? Haha, I started this chapter a while ago and forgot to finish it. I'm already on vacation now so I might have more time to update. Life's been a lot better now. I just felt like typing and I noticed I needed to finish this. So here I am, hehehe. Ahh, but though I'm on vacation, I still might not be able to update much. Everytime I'm on the computer, I'm on the internet either chatting, on an anime message board, or updating my online journal. Then when I'm done and get bored, I noticed I can update my stories, but then I'm always too tired from typing to much. ^_^;; Haha, so I apologize for my slow update and laziness. I hope this chapter was ok. Please review and tell me wat you think!! THANKS! 


End file.
